A Penny for Your Thoughts, a Mile in Your Shoes
by Nekala
Summary: Tohru makes a wish for the new year, but the result is not at all what she expected. Something very strange starts to happen. Will the Sohma family be able to cope with these unexpected happenings?
1. Chapter 1

:Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket of any of it's characters

Okay, I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now, and last week I finally pushed myself to write it. I owe so much to Akita Sohma (please search her name and check out her stories!) We are working on this project together. I write the chapters and she edits them.

So, please enjoy and don't forget to review. Reviews modivate me and really make me happy!

* * *

Tohru sat at the table with the Sohmas; everyone was enjoying the New Year's soba. 

The optimistic girl smiled, simply overjoyed that so many people came to visit in order to celebrate New Years together. She looked at each of the faces sitting around the table.

Ayame and Shigure were chatting about random nonsense (as usual.) They talked so fast that it was a wonder they could breathe at all.

Once or twice the pair would seem to calm down bit and actually seem a bit serious to an extent. However, these rare occurrences were often fallowed by a 'thumbs up' as they became silly and worked up all over again.

Yuki and Ritsu were both silently watching Ayame. Yuki simply glared at his clownish older brother as if willing him to shut up (though it far from worked.)

The extremely shy Ritsu watched the older, silver-haired man respectfully, wishing that he, himself could possibly be as confident and proud.

Kyo and Kagura were fighting their own little battle in the name of love (or something of the sort.) Kagura held tight onto Kyo's arm right arm. "Stop that!" he said, yanking his arm back.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura whined. "That's so…" she threw her arms around the cat's neck. Whether it was an attempted embrace or strangle, was completely unknown to anyone. Though Kyo did seem to have trouble breathing and his face began to turn red. "…Mean!" the boar finished.

Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun!" she squeaked, worried for the boy.

The interruption seemed to make Kagura more aware that Kyo was not trouble breathing. She loosened her hold just enough so that her love could breathe. "Oh Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed. "You were suffering!" Her eyes began to tear up as a protective aura surrounded her. "But I will stand beside you until the pain goes away, because that is what lovers do!" she sounded so proud of herself.

"Lovers!" Kyo panicked, trying to free himself from Kagura's hold and failing miserably.

_'Though she was the one who caused the pain in the first place…'_ Yuki and Shigure thought relatively at the same time.

Tohru calmed herself down now that the outburst was over and looked over to Momiji and Haru, who sat on her right side. Momiji was his bubbly self. The rabbit kept jumping excitedly a little as he went on and on about little occurrences that have happened recently at school and home.

Haru had his elbow on the table, balancing his face on his palm as he watched the easily excitable Momiji with sincere interest in what the rabbit was saying. A small, almost hidden, smile played it's way onto his lips in a way that only those who knew him well could tell it was there.

On her left Kisa was in the middle of a conversation with Hiro. The lamb was on his best behavior, trying to avoid anything that may possibly upset Kisa in the slightest.

The orange-haired girl started giggling as she turned to Tohru. "Look onee-chan!" she exclaimed as she tugged on Tohru's sleeve. Kisa held out a white ribbon for Tohru to admire. "Look what Hiro gave me!" she sounded so gleeful about the present.

"It looks very pretty." Tohru smiled at the younger girl. She glanced at Hiro, whose face was a bit red from a deep blush, and smiled.

Kisa giggled. "You think so?" she asked. The orange-haired girl was still holding out the ribbon. _'Could you please help me put it on?'_ the tiger's eyes seemed to ask in a silent request.

Tohru nodded as she carefully took the ribbon and gently tied it into Kisa's orange hair. She gave the younger girl a sisterly hug. "It looks cute on you."

Kisa beamed. "Thank you onee-chan!" she giggled. "I think it would look prettier on you though…"

Tohru's eyes went wide. "Um…"

Hiro seemed to have an expression on his face that was somewhere between shocked and jealous. He glared at Tohru. "So… you would take Kisa's ribbon just because it looks nice?" he accused. "Then where would you stop? What lines would you cross? What…"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized to the boy, panicking. "I wouldn't take it!" she rushed. "I just thought it was nice! Honest!" The frantic girl had to stop and catch her breath.

"Hiro-chan…" Kisa whimpered. Her eyes were very sad as she stared at one of her dearest friends.

Hiro's eyes widened as he realized that he had upset the tiger. The lamb looked at the ground, then glared at Tohru. "Tohru… I'm…" he bit his lip. "Sorry…" Hiro's words came out like poison, but Kisa was so moved by his apology that she cheered up considerably.

Tohru smiled as the two younger children began to talk and laugh again. Finally, she turned her attention to the last guest. _'Hatori-san…" _

He seemed so sad to Tohru as she watched him. He didn't talk, smile, or show and emotion, it's like he was just there, but that was all.

Hatori lifted his head as if he could sense someone's eyes on him and looked directly at Tohru.

The brown-haired girl felt her heart speed up in panic and looked down out of embarrassment, a faint blush on her face.

"Tohru! Tohru listen!" Momiji exclaimed. The rabbit paused and frowned with concern. "Tohru? You're face looks red…" His eyes opened wide. "Are you sick?" he asked. "Do you need Ha'ri to examine you?"

Tohru stiffened. "Eh! No… I'm fine… honest!" she assured the younger boy.

The evening went on until Tohru looked out the window and smiled. "The sun!"

She exclaimed.

Shigure nodded, "Make a wish." He suggested.

Everyone went silent. Tohru closed her eyes and put her hands together, as if she were praying. _"I wish… that the members of the Sohma family could find the one they love, and I wish they could hug their special someone without transforming… that way, they don't have to be lonely…" _She wished with all her might.

Finally, Shigure's voice broke the silence. "What did you wish for Aaya?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Ayame had the same smile on his face. "I couldn't resist wishing to spend a night **alone** with you Gure-san." He said, laughter dripping in his voice.

Shigure looked up and put his hand over his heart. "I confess, my dear Aaya, my wish was no different." He responded.

The snake ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I'm glad that our wishes are one and the same…"

Both men stuck out their thumbs. "All right!" they laughed as Hatori rolled his eyes.

Shigure looked at the group, "Today is special, would you like to stay here for a while." He asked. Everyone agreed except Hiro and Ritsu, who had reason to return home.

-------

At that same moment, Hanajima looked out her window and wished. '_I desperately want Tohru's wish to come true this year.' _

Perhaps it's because Hanajima pushed a bit too strongly, but the Sohma family was going to find out that wishes can be granted in mysterious ways.

-------

The next morning a girl with brown hair woke up. She rubbed her eyes, looked at the window, saw her reflection, and **screamed**.

* * *

So did you like it? I'm going to be updating quicker with this story than I have in the past. Pleasereview! 


	2. Strange stuff

:Disclaimer: That's right, I don't own, so don't sue me!

Special thanks to Akita Sohma for being my editor. Who knows when this chapter would have been completed if she had not spent those long hours beating me with her notebook and threating to bring her sword if I didn't finish. (God knows how much I avoided her until I finally printed this chapter)

And now the long awaited (That is... if anyone cared to begin with)

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

XxRainChildxX- I so happy you like it!  
Pikajenn- Yea! Thank's for reviewing!  
Elizabeth- Thanks, here is the chapter.  
mustread- Hehe... I think you and my editor would get along well. Here it is.  
Cascading Fates- O.k.  
Hunter Hatake- I'm glad you like it.  
Fk306 animelover- You have to read to find out.  
Kagome21- All shall be revieled soon.  
Akita Sohma- Yes oh great editor, next chapter will (well, might) be finished sooner.  
Mori'quessir- Thank you so much, I'm so happy you enjoyed it.  
Nixy-Chan- Wow, egoboost That makes me feel happy /egoboost  
Gemagi- Okay, her is the capter.  
Numbah Wierdo- Glad ya like it.  
Fanfic Fan- I'll update as fast as I can.  
Aria's star- Okie Dokie!  
Chiratsuku- I'm glad you like the story.  
Knightgirl4Jack- Please don't die! I'll write faster!  
silverpheonix2- Hehe... yes. I'm so evil...  
Moinkey- I'm happy you loved it!  
heartluv- You have to read to find out.

* * *

The next morning a girl with brown hair woke up. She rubbed her eyes, looked at the window, saw her reflection, and **screamed**.

Loud footsteps could be heard throughout the hall just seconds after the sudden outburst, another few seconds and Kyo and Yuki burst into Tohru's room. "What's wrong?" they both asked simultaneously, each boy expecting the worst of events to have occurred.

Tohru's eyes were wide with absolute horror as she stared at the two frantic boys. Her mouth opened slightly to allow speech, but at the same time she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Yuki was about to ask what had happened, but Hatori's figure came in through the doorframe, his blank stare matched Tohru's perfectly.

Both the dragon and the brown-haired flower took a step toward each other, then another, then another in a slow pace until they were no more than two feet apart. Both were staring at the other in a way that seemed to be somewhere between amazement and horror.

Kyo's face showed apparent confusion about the situation. "I feel… like I'm missing something." He stated aloud to no one in particular.

Yuki ignored the cat. He stepped toward Tohru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Honda-san…" he started, trying to maintain calmness. "What's wrong?"

"Not me…" the flower mumbled.

"Hm?" Yuki asked, not understanding her answer.

Tohru turned to face the rat. "I'm… not… Honda-kun…"

Kyo and Yuki's surprised actions were exactly the same. "What?" they both questioned, confusion dripping in their voices.

"Actually…" Hatori's voice chimed in, very soft-spoken and un-Hatori-like. His facial features seemed softer than they usually were. "I am…"

A wave of complete silence made its' way throughout the room. Kyo and Yuki (and possibly even Hatori and Tohru) were trying to let this sink in.

"Haa-san!" Kisa's voice broke the silence. She burst into the room in such a hurry that she stumbled slightly and ran into Tohru (who of course, was currently occupying Hatori's body.)

**Poof!** Kisa's clothing was on the floor. Sitting on the floor was now a… dog. Tohru looked shocked.

"You too Shigure?" Hatori asked, regaining his calm-like manner.

The rabbit and ox came running in. "Hatori!" they both exclaimed. "Something very strange is happening!

They all sat around the table, after some confusion. Kisa (the real one, who was in Shigure's body) had joined them as Tohru served hot tea to everyone, with the exception of Shigure since he was still a dog at the moment... Ayame and Kagura were still asleep.

Hatori sat quietly, thinking very hard. It was very strange seeing him like this since he was in Tohru's body while he was concentrating.

Kyo clenched and unclenched his fists, understandably uncomfortable.

Tohru sat down and looked at the doctor, curiosity in her eyes... "Um… Hatori-san?" she started

Hatori glanced up at the girl. Tohru's cheeks turned a hardly noticeable shade of pink as she continued with her question. "Why is Shigure-san a dog?"

**Poof**. Shigure transformed back into a human while Tohru quickly put her hands over her eyes out of habit. "Oh, I feel so sad little Tohru-kun…" Shigure said overdramatically. At this point Tohru took her hands away from her eyes, but still looked away. In fact, the only one who hadn't shifted their glance was Kisa (It's her body, why would she need to look away?) "I **am** the dog after all."

Tohru squirmed a bit, partly because she was afraid she had offended Shigure, but mostly because it was very strange to hear Shigure talking through Kisa's voice and body. "Not, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry!" Tohru quickly apologized. "I was confused because you didn't turn into a tiger… like Kisa-chan."

"Come to think of it… Kisa wouldn't have even transformed in that situation." Haru started. "Technically… It was Hatori's body that Sensei hugged." ((A.N.: I didn't mean that to sound so disturbing… It just does.)) He closed his eyes. "A mystery…"

"You're even more of a mystery…" Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

Momiji raised his hand in the air to get noticed. "Perhaps just our bodies have switched, but our souls are still the same, leaving us to still be ourselves while being someone else!" He said proudly.

There was complete silence for a few moments. "Momiji…" Yuki's voice broke through the quietness. "Where did you learn that?"

Momiji blinked. "From Mogeta!" he answered.

There was another silence. "Oh! I remember that episode!" Tohru laughed.

**Thunk**. Kyo's fist made hard contact with Momiji's head. "You idiot! That's just a stupid show!"

"Kyo hit me!" The rabbit cried (This looked extremely strange, since he was in Haru's body).

"Actually…" Hatori began. Everyone stopped shouting. "It does make sense in light of the situation."

Momiji stuck his tongue out at Kyo. "See! H'ari agrees!"

"Shut up." Came the cat's simple reply.

Arms made their way around Kyo's neck, trapping him in an embrace. "Kyo-kun I'm so confused!" Ayame's voice whispered in the cat's ear, leaving Kyo to panic. "Oh Kyo-kun! Don't be scared! It is me, Kagura." This caused Kyo to relax slightly before beginning to panic once again.

"Gure-san!" The real Ayame, in Kagura's body, entered the room looked toward the real Kisa.

The tiger shook her head and simply pointed at the real Shigure.

Ayame looked slightly confused as he looked where Kisa was pointing. When he saw Shigure the snake smiled. "Gure-san?"

Shigure returned the smile. "Yes Aaya, it is me."

"Don't think I'll let you forget your promise. I shall see you tonight… Gure-san."

Shigure put his hand over his heart. "I'll look forward to that meeting… Aaya."

No one in the whole room looked quite as disgusted and panicked as Kagura did that moment.

Yuki leaned over to Kagura. "Don't worry, they're only joking…" he reassured her. _'I think…' _the rat thought, his face dropping. _'I hope…'_

Ayame and Shigure stuck out their thumbs, "All ri…" their voices trailed off and their smiles disappeared as they stared at their hands. Everyone watched them, wondering what was going on.

"Gure-san?"

"Yes Aaya?"

"Something's wrong…"

"I know."

Their faces brightened as they retraced their thumb and stuck out their pinkie finger in it's place. "All right!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and Haru shook his head slowly.

_'This is going to be hard to get used to…'_ Tohru thought.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Was it too confusing?

Oh yeah! About Shigure and Ayame sticking out their pinkies. Apparently, sticking out your thumb means you're talking about a boyfriend, sticking out your pinkie means you're talking about a girlfriend. Thus, the joke.(Me and Akita laugh about it forever)

For anyone confused about the swiching boddies, here is something that may help.  
Shigure swiched with Kisa  
Ayame swiched with Kagura  
Tohru swiched with Hatori  
Momiji swiched with Haru

**Please review! **It helps modivate me. Besides, when I saw all the reviews I was so happy. All reviews are accepted.


	3. Hatori's road to womanhood

:Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. If I did, there would be even **more** cross dressing.

I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've been suffering from anorexia for a while now and I needed a little time to myself. I will try to complete the next chapter faster.

Thanks to my reviewers. (I love you guys)

Fk306 animelover- You'll see soon why they didn't change.

Aria's star- All will be explained soon.

silverpheonix2- I'm glad you like it. Though about the minion thing… well, you'll have to ask Akira, as my editor she controls my life.

Knightgirl4Jack- Thanks, glad you like it.

Mori'quessir- You'll see.

Ruusei- You're welcome, glad you like it.

XxRainChildxX- Yes, it's confusing, but funny.

NightshadeHibana- You'll see soon.

deadlykitty- Because I'm still deciding who the couples will be.

Chibi Ame- I will, I took a break, but I'm not abandoning the story.

MabudachiGirl- Please breathe, I would feel so bad if the story killed you.

Yoru- The fluff will come when the time is right.

Ray- Sure thing.

Noyesgirl- Well, a lot of stuff has happened. Don't worry, I will still update.

* * *

Hatori lightly sipped his coffee and took small bites of the breakfast Tohru cooked for him. It was early in the morning and only he and Tohru were up at the moment. Everyone else didn't have the energy to get up after all the excitement they had gone through the day before. _'Well, at least we actually got through one day like this…' _He thought trying to be at least semi-positive. 

Hatori looked up at Tohru, who looked extremely discomforted. He noted the flowery apron she was wearing and cringed. He knew that if Ayame and Shigure could see her… like that… they would be laughing and taking pictures. "Honda-kun? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Tohru looked at Hatori and nodded while biting her lip. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

The dragon looked confused. "Well… you know where the bathroom is… so couldn't you just…?"

Tohru shook her head. "I think I need your permission…"

Again, Hatori was confused. "Why?" he asked.

Tohru looked down, then back up at Hatori. "Because well… it's your body and there's something you… might not want me to see…"

Hatori's eyes widened. He finally understood. "Honda-kun…" he started. This was very awkward. "You have my permission from here on out to use the bathroom."

Tohru nodded gratefully as she stood up and bolted for the bathroom. Hatori felt a small smile pull at the corners of his lips, which was strange because the dragon was not usually so easily amused.There was just something about Tohru that made him feel happy, like he used to with… Kana…

"Hello Hatori-san!" Kagura greeted Hatori as she sat down at the table. She waited for a response from the dragon, but he just continued sipping his coffee. The boar sighed, then brightened. "Is my Kyo-kun awake yet?" she asked.

Hatori shook his head. "Only Tohru-kun and I were up before you came."

The boar remained silent until Tohru entered the room and sat down, looking relieved. The two girls began chatting and giggling among themselves.

While sipping his coffee, Hatori felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach. He groaned and put his coffee cup down on the table.

The two girls stared at him, concern in their eyes. "Hatori-san? Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

Hatori nodded, though the pain wouldn't go away. "I'm fine Honda-kun, it's just some pains."

Tohru's eyes grew with worry. "Are you sick? Where does it hurt?" she asked. Hatori placed his hand on his lower stomach. Tohru began to calm down, her face seemed knowing. She glanced at Kagura, whispered something in the boar's ear, and ran out of the room.

Hatori looked at Kagura. "What's that about?" he questioned. To his dismay, the boar didn't give him an answer. Instead, she took his hand and led him upstairs to Tohru's room. Aaya walked into the hall and fallowed them.

"Is something wrong Tori-san?" the snake asked, but he was ignored.

They stepped into the room, and Tohru looked at him. "I'm sorry Hatori-san." She apologized, on the verge of tears. "I completely forgot and I should have warned you but with all this happening I just…"

"Honda-kun…" Hatori interrupted, mildly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tohru nervously glanced at Kagura, giving a silent plea. The boar got the hint and took over the explanation.

"You see… it's Tohru's…" she paused for a moment to plan her words out carefully. Kagura took a deep breath. "It's her… _time of the month_." She finished. Tohru turned a deep shade of red and Hatori's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Congratulations!" Aaya patted Hatori on the back, jokingly. "Our little Hatori has finally become a woman!" He began giggling.

Hatori shot the snake a death glare. "You have got to be kidding me!" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru whined. "And we have swimming today at school too."

Hatori sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll need to stay home today." He said.

"Not necessarily…" Kagura said. Everyone looked at her.

Tohru stopped sobbing and thought for a moment. "She's right…" she whispered under her breath. Tohru ran to her closet and began digging around for a while. After a few moments she finally found what she was looking for.

Tohru motioned for everyone to sit while she dumped the contents of the box on the floor for everyone to see.

Hatori's eyes widened. "No… please." He said.

"But Hatori-san." Tohru begged. "I need to go to school. But since you're me then that means that…"

"But…" Hatori interrupted. "These are _tampons_…" He argued. The word rolled off his tongue as if it were poison.

Kagura tried to help convince Hatori. "But…" she started. "Ayame-san doesn't seem to have a problem with them…"

Everyone looked at Ayame; he was holding an unwrapped tampon. "These things are cool!" he exclaimed excitedly.

After a few moments of staring, the defeated Hatori sighed. "Fine… just… fine…"

Tohru cheered up considerably. "Thank you Hatori-san!" she exclaimed.

_An hour later_

Tohru stood outside the bathroom door. She knocked softly on the door. "Hatori-san…" she called quietly. "Are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"I'm a doctor; I think I can use a tampon…" Hatori argued.

"But you've used half the box…" Tohru observed.

Hatori walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to leave." He disregarded Tohru's statement.

Kyo was losing his temper downstairs. "Where is Hatori!" he grumbled angrily. "We're going to be late!"

"You need to have patience you stupid cat." Yuki pointed out.

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "I had patience for the first ten minutes after we announced we were going to leave!"

Hatori walked down the stairs, a backpack was slung over his shoulder. "We're leaving." He announced and simply walked out the door, leaving Kyo no time to say anything to him.

* * *

And now, as an added bonus, I've decided to use my supreme authoress powers to put Mii and Akita in the same room, just to see what happens. 

Akita: Woh, how did I get here?

Mii: Who are you?

Akita: Oh my god! I know you! You're Mii, from Fruits Basket!

Mii: Fruits basket?

Akita: You're my idol! It's because of you that I decided to be an editor! Now… if only Nekala would make her deadlines.

Mii: You're author doesn't make her deadlines either?

Akita: Sadly… no.

Mii: Finally! Someone who shares my pain!

Nekala: So all they would do is talk about is me and Shigure? That's not nearly as interesting as I thought it would be… Oh well, I must think of other ways to torment my editor… Remember, **Please review, reviews motivate me.**


End file.
